Which Way the Bell Rings
by akiho13
Summary: The Earl Phantomhive just wanted his tea. That and only that, though he may gain more than just some new tea, when in the way is a Great Lady who wants her shoes. NOT CIELXOC! NEVER!
1. Tea and shoes dont mix

Disclaimer: I do not own any of D. Gray Man or any of the Kuroshitsuji story/characters.

Note: _Italics mean flash backs or thoughts._

* * *

><p>I turned to the large double doors encased in bronze. My feet carried me to their entrance. My question is, how did I end up here? Again?<p>

_I walked through the street uncaring of the people around me. This must've been the fourth time I've had to come here this week. First was to by lady Jen a pair of earrings. Then it was gloves. Then a dress. Then more earrings. Many different accessories of that nature came after, and now a pair of FREAKING SANDALS! Lady Jen can be so selfish. At least this is the last time I'll have to do this. After this I can leave for good and lead on with my life. I hope she doesn't break her promise...again._

_I took a turn at the corner that leads to the shopping district. On the opposite side just before the next corner was a dark and gloomy shop. Once to the doors, I found the inside to be not much better. On the walls were many miscellaneous items. Though this shop may have many nice things, they are not what I came here for. My eyes traveled across the room until they fell upon something on a low shelf. They were disgusting. White, flashy, and expensive. It seemed like a bad horror film when I got close enough to see the price. "76.644 pounds. For these plain sandals...HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO PAY FOR THAT!" I yelled at myself. "Well that's simple." A voice chuckled. I was immediately on my guard. I placed my left hand on the dagger I carried at my side. I was trained in how to use a dagger so it wouldn't be too difficult if I had to fight. Especially with who I'm against._

_"Come now, don't you trust me?" It asked teasingly. I drew my blade and pointed it in a random upwards direction. "Why should I trust you? Every time I come here you give me some outrageous task to complete! Not to mention you always crack your stupid jokes at me!" I hissed even louder. "Now get out here where I can see you." I growled._

_"Just come through the hall and you'll find me." His cheery British tone spoke. I glared at the wall opposite the door. The wall was curved and had one too many halls. "You dumb ass." I slapped my forehead. "Do you ever consider the fact...that you live in a bloody mad house!" I raised my tone. Silence stole a moment. "Never came to thought. Oh well." The uncaring Brit continued. "Idiot..." I mumbled._

_I went down the first hall I came across. I know this place so well by now that there's no question where I'm going. The halls were drab and distasteful. So dull. This whack job needs more style._

_At the end of the continuous hall was a dimly lit grey room. Behind a desk with a single overhead light was a man. He was speaking with several others. One seemed to pay little attention. Another filled with curiosity. Two actually just listening. The one that wasn't paying any attention glanced towards me. I couldn't tell too much what they looked like, but I'm guessing its a guy from straight back and lack of manners. Not that I have anything against guys or something like that. He seemed tall, but that was all I could tell._

_He suddenly clasped his hands together in front of him and seemed to be shouting something. Who knows what? Before he could start to walk towards me his collar was grabbed by another man who seemed to be taller than him, but his hair wasn't as spiky. He dragged him to large, bronze coated, double doors. As two others followed, I directed myself to the small wood desk. I wonder if they're here for the same reason I am? If so I want to beat them to it. I picked up my speed just quick enough to have to slam my hands down on the desk to stop myself. I stared down the carrot top. "So what do I have to do this time?" I almost growled. "Well, what are you after?" He spoke creepily. "Lady Jen wants a pair of sandals...and you just HAD to put them at a HUGE price!" He leaned back, holding his hands up in a defensive manner. Wimp. "Hey, hey now. Killing me wont do you any good." He laughed nervously. "I'm not so sure." I drew my sharp blade to his throat, pointing dangerously close. "Seeing a little bloodshed just might raise my spirits." I let my sadistic nature escape for a brief moment. He gulped letting a sweat drop trail down his face. "Uhh...well...what if I said it would be...easier...this time." Slanting my eyes I sheathed my dagger. "Since when have your tasked been easy?" He gained his composure after taking in a breath. I'm betting his life just lost about five years._

_"You just saw that group before you, correct? Well, I know they saw you anyways. Well they're here to get a price lowered to dust like you. So you just have to do the same thing as them." He grinned. "So what's the catch?" His grin grew. "It's a race you see. Since there's more of you, whoever gets there first gets their prize." My head hug back to the ceiling. "You didn't mention to them I was coming. Did you?" I guessed right. His smile fell. "Yes. So unfortunately they will most likely be walking. That's a handicap for you."_

_"Why should I need a handicap? It shouldn't be too hard."_

_"So are you sure that's all you need? Nothing else? At all?" His emerald eyes looked me up and down. "I could always throw in some clothes since you are a usual costumer. "I glanced down. From the feet up I was covered in scratches. Many blood stains spotted my outfit. The darned stains refuse to let go of the fabric. Black boots went from my knees down to a platform. A small chain attached to each side. My black and white plaid skirt should've reached it, but it's been through such hell that it only goes to a little below mid-thigh length. My black tank top has a few cuts at the bottom but nothing exposing. My blood red trench coat on the other hand has so many cuts on it it's insane. I've sewn them, but the thread isn't holding up too well. A few black cross designs here and there and some style to it. Usually my hair would've draped over my shoulders, but it's pulled back into a black ribbon, exposing my black cat's collar. The golden bell is attached at the front, and on the back is the name 'Jen' sewn on. That's to show I'm her's. Now that I know what he's talking about when it comes to my clothes..."And just what is wrong with my clothes? Perfectly fine if you ask me Mr. Black tee and jeans." He scoffed at my rudeness. "Fine. But if I see you dressed so raggedly again I wont leave a choice in the matter." He says it like it's a big deal. I thought to myself sarcastically._

_"Now go get lady Jen those shoes. You know what will happen if you don't." He said. I almost thought I heard sympathy in his voice. "Yeah. Well I'm off. See you soon, I hope." My words jumbled the last part. I waved with my back turned to him and walked on._

Well, here we are now. In a land completely different from the room i just left._ How does this guy fit all this in one room? It's insane._ I asked myself. The greenery around me was beautiful though. I wish I could live here instead of with lady Jen, but that's never going to happen. Unless she keeps her promise for once. This is no time to look at scenery. I rushed along the dirt path, stomping with each step. I have too much weight on my foot. If only I could make myself lighter... I saw the group in front of me. Interested as can be I grabbed the cape of the one in front of me. It wasn't to hard to find a spot to since it dragged the ground. He turned around to face me. He was so pale and skinny that he looked like he was low on nutrition. His single white bang out of all his black hair swished in front of his left eye as he turned. "Could you please let go?" He asked politely and wearily. Yet another British tone. I've gotten used to them, living in 19'th century England. "Um...who are you people?" I questioned. "Krory, what in the queens name is going on back there?" A man with silver hair and a loud voice asked. In reaction to the loud silver's voice the other two in front rotated to face us. "Hey look guy's! It's that girl from before!" A red head with...heart shaped...eyes spoke. Wait a second. Heart shaped? _Does he..._

He began to walk towards me. Surprised at him I lifted what I guessed to be the man Krory's cape, and hid behind it as defense. Not letting go, as he got beside me I went around Krory. He followed. Soon enough, after spinning him around plenty of times, Krory slipped and fell to the dust. Damn.

The bandana wearing red head came over to me and bowed politely. I tempted to drop kick him if he makes any suspicious actions. "Hello. It's nice to meet you." He stood with a smiling face. "My name is Lavi but some people call me junior. What's your name?" I was shocked with how happy he is. I'm not used to people like this. "I'm..." Gaining my sense I cleared my throat. "I am one of the servants of the Great Lady Jen. I am known as-"

"We have no time for this!" The man at the front commanded. I bet that Lavi was the one who saw me before and he was the one who dragged him here. I know I'm right. I can never mistake those annoying spikes. I have no reason the dislike spikes, but unlike Lavi, he only has three small, useless spikes. Lavi on the other hand has spikes everywhere on his head. Wait..._why am I even thinking about this?_

"We must get the earl Phantomhive his tea and this is a simple task to make that very thing happen. Please tell me that you all notice she is here for the same reason we are. If we don't get there first, then we may have to pay the actual price. Now we must go. Come along Lavi, Krory." Then he and the silver haired one raced away. "Wait! Don't leave us Sebastian! Undertaker!" Then Lavi dragged Krory along. My determination gained back. I can't let them beat me. I began towards them. My speed is good, so it doesn't take too much from my stamina.

My feet grew to a quick speed as I was right behind them. Now beside who I knew to be Sebastian. I overtook an irritated glare from him. His speed grew as he got ahead. I smirked. I haven't seen someone like this in a long time. A demon. No _human_ can hope to match my speed. I'm faster than any grown and trained man. This leaving only the speed of demons to compete with. Though, he was a tad slow. Was he going easy on me? I feel offended, yet in a way grateful. I doubt I could beat a demon, though possibly match. You never know for sure. They're all different.

I was soon in front of the demon. Only by an inch, but still ahead. Before us was a table filled with trinkets of all kinds. Including one thing I was looking for. The shoes. I reached my hand out. Some may not have noticed it, but a split second before I got to 'said table' I hit my heel on the ground, then my toes, just before I jumped, with high speed added I was able to give the illusion of floating. Against the air pressure from speed my hand tried to come back to me. Grabbing the sandals, I turned 180 degrees so I could crash land into the wood. As I did I caught a glimpse of the face before me and what was placed on it. Sebastian's...smile? That was the last thing I saw before having many different heavy items tumble above me. I felt as if I should've blacked out. _Blasted pain tolerance..._ I thought to myself as I tossed objects away from me, being sure to keep hold on the expensive monstrosities. I raised myself from the rubble and limped my way to the exit. I could feel the stares of the other four. They're voices carved into my skull. One complaining which I guessed to be Sebastian. _Why should he? He's the reason I won._ Another whining. I know Krory's annoying whimper anywhere. The last was speaking of the great levitation skill. Undertaker. That sadistic yet happy tone could only belong to him. The only I couldn't hear was Lavi. _I wonder..._

Glancing behind me as I pushed open the doors I found Lavi's shocked face staring. He was facing my direction, but his eyes seemed to go past me. Turning back to what was before me, I saw what Lavi was gaping at.

Great lady Jen.

She smirked and stood with her arms crossed in all her glory. Seeming very pleased with me she was. A lavender shawl was draped over her shoulders. Her hands concealed by white, elbow length gloves. The same whit covered her body till her ankles, showing off her white heels. I'm surprised. She looks like an angel. I though think her to be more of a devil. Her blond hair swayed in it's messily made bun as she stepped a foot forward, moving her golden cane along with it. She stopped immediately as if commanding me to come forward the rest of the way. I did as told and made my way to the ground below her feet. On one knee I bowed. "Here you are, Lady Jen." She examined the shoes. As she did so I noticed the leave of the other three's voices. I imagine they're faces to look like Lavi's. Sebastian's more of a scowl though. "This just will not do." Her complaint bringing me back to face her from below. "They are covered in filth and have gained a drop of blood. I must ask you to stay if this is the best you can do." I jumped up to be close to eye level with the tall, fair skinned woman. "What? I did just as you asked! This isin't fair! You've promised me this many times. You can't keep doing this to me! I'm going to leave on my own if you keep doing this!"

"You dare speak to me in that tone?" She ended with a small laughter. "Yes I dare, and I'll dare all I damn please! I'm not your eternal slave! I'm leaving." I quickly pivoted on my heels and began to stalk in the other direction. Soon before I knew it, I felt a harsh impact on the back of my head, causing me to fade into black.

**Sebastian's POV**

I twitched as the golden cane flew down and hit the girls head. She fell to her side and hit the ground with a slide. Red began to slip down her temple and onto the floor. She is not dead, but she has been blacked out.

The Countese brought her walking stick to the floor harshly and let the specks of blood escape it. "What filth. To yell at her owner like that. Cats are too free spirited for there own good." _Cat?_ That peaked my intrest a small amount. That of course must be her label. A feline. A pet. A harsh sound interuppted my thoughts.

I glared in Lavi and Krory's direction. _They had better not try anything, or else I will have to have a word with them as soon as we arrive at the estate._ Krory caught my warning and held Lavi's shoulder to keep him from making any hasty movements._ I never get a rest when it comes to these new servants. So useless._

As I took my attention away from the two, I found that they were taking the girl away. She was being dragged by two men dressed as we were. _The Great Lady's head butlers maybe? No matter. This is none of our concern._ "Come now everyone." I claped my gloved palms. "Let us go and pay the sir for the tea." And with that I was tailed by Undertaker, Lavi, and Krory.

Back at the manor was chaos. "So just what exactly happened here?" I gave an irritated grin. "Well, you see..." Meylene began to make an excuse. She tapped her index fingers together as Bardroy lit yet another cigar. Finny just cowered below. I gave a sigh. "Can I not trust any of you to keep the house in one piece for just one hour?" My fingers held my head from dropping anymore in dissapointment. "We're very sorry Sebastian." Each of them apoligized in unison. "Yes, I know all that." I grumbled. "Krory, go clean the kitchen, without breaking anything."I exageratted the last detail. "Lavi, you go help Bardroy and Finnian close up the hole in the wall caused by the explosion."

"But Sebastian"

"Now." I ordered as Finny tried to avoid the work. "Ho, ho, ho." I coughed into my glove as tanaka sipped his tea. _At least there is one that doesn't blunder continuously... _I glided up the stairs to escort the tea to the young earl.

I knocked. "Master, you should remember to keep a close eye on your pawns at all times. They could very well destroy the mansion if you're not careful." I bowed as I placed the tea box on a tray that held the tea wear. "What took you so long Sebastian? What could've possibly made you this late?" His gaze still layed on the glass window. "My lord, there was a small inconviniance. Nothing to worry yourself about." He stared. "You're lying. Something happened that you're neglecting to tell me."

"If there is one thing I could never do, it is lie. You know this, my Lord." He scofted. "Just a run in with a small cat. That is all."

"Was there anything special about this cat?" I smirked. "Simply a small, black cat. With a pure white owner." I gained a sparkling intrest from the young master. "And just who is this 'owner' that dare to get in the way of the Earl Phantomhive?" My smirk grew. "A lady named Jen. Someone with high standards such as yourself." The black cloth of his eye patch ceassed movement as he brought his hand to his mouth in thought. "Well I can't just let her get away with interrupting my butler's orders. Sebastian, I order you to find all you can about this 'Jen' and bring it to me."I placed the earl grey tea on his desk. Placing my contracted hand over my uniform I once again bowed. "Yes, my Lord." Pushing the cart along with me, I exited the study.


	2. A meeting with the Phantomhives

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the D. Gray-Man or Kuroshitsuji characters or story.

* * *

><p>I walked alone through the halls. Timidly glancing at each door as I passed them I watched for anyone to come out. I waited for few in particular.<p>

At the end of the magnificent halls was a large door way. The room I was supposed to enter. "Wish me luck." I whispered to no one in general. Just myself. "You'll need it." Spoke a voice. I whipped around only to see...no one. Oh, that's what it was. "At least you're always with me." I said. walking into the large room.

"You're early."

"Anything for the mistress." I spoke to Lady Jen in my calm manor. I quickly paced to her bed side. She sat up in her bed, silently ordering me to get her dressed. I did as told.

At the closet I asked quietly, "So what would you like to wear today, My Lady?" Kicking her legs childishly she asked, "What engagements do I have for today?" I thought back a moment. "Well, you have a meeting with your sister in the next town over. You also must meet with the Queen to ask about the new income from Italy. Also, tonight, another suitor has asked to meet you for your hand." She only chuckled. "Well, I personally would like to skip going to see my sister, but I guess it's mandatory. The Queen's meeting is more likely to be a drab, and so is the man as of which I must see tonight." She spoke her words carelessly for the fact of me being the only other person to hear them. "I guess I could wear the white gown with lace to my first engagements, and my black gown to the last one. The black with the dangling sleeves and corset on the outer layer." Her choices made their way to my arms. "Yes, My Mistress."

Carefully I made my way towards her without letting a single thread touch the hard wood floor. She stood and and let the white envelope her. Turning her around I tied the back tightly. Grabbing a white ribbon from the dresser I tied it around her neck. A pendant given to her by the Queen herself hung from the silk. She turned and passed me setting down at her vaisselier. I glided to her. "I wish to wear my hair as I did last." I took the tie from the table and held it in my hand I made her hair into a bun. Once done she snickered. "On second thought," Undoing my work she stood. "I don't want to. I feel as if I'm restricted with that. Why don't you?" She looked at me directly. "I don't think I should My Lady. It's improper for a servant as myself to wear such nice things. It is yours after all. It must be as priceless as you My Lady." I kept a stare at my feet. "Your right."

My head flew up. "It would only grace your face wit even more distaste than it already obtains." My head fell back down. _To think a Lady such as herself could begin to leave such rude comments towards her servants. It's not an impossible thought, but not delightful one indeed._ We walked to the door in a swift motion.

A knock from the lower levels was heard. I left it for another servants work as I led Lady Jen to her study. The knock came again. Isn't anyone going to get the door? I glanced at the Mistress as we entered her study. "You may go. I can wait." I bowed as I turned. "Yes, Lady Jen." I turned to leave. I was stopped as my hand rested on the door knob. "Do remember to curtsy rather than bow. You are a lady after all." I didn't bother to turn. "Yes, My Lady." I left the room. Tension fled the air around me.

"Well that was awful to say the least."

"I know. I do hope My Lady begins to gain herself some better manners..." I responded out loud as I came to the front door. I opened the door to find a man standing there. My eyes widened then narrowed back to their original glare. "Yes, good sir? What could I, the servant of the Great Lady Jen, do for you today?" His raven hair tilted with his quirky smile. "It seems that my Lord would like to meet with the lady. Would it be possible to set up a meeting? Tonight perhaps-" "No." I answered swiftly as I shut the door. Just before I could hear the door click something stopped it. Looking out the sliver that was left of the outside light I saw the man holding it open with his hand.

"Now you must realize that my master does not tend to take disappointment very lightly. I do hope that you will consider this." My glare's harshness grew as I opened the door and stepped outside.

The outside air felt nice. I felt as if a storm was coming. What perfect weather.

"What do you want Sebastian?" I asked through gritted teeth. "I only wish for the Great Lady to meet with the Young Earl Phantomhive." His smile narrowed. "The lady already has events planned for today. Try again another time. Also," I lessened the space between us only a minor amount, looking up to his face with a stare. "Don't you ever come back here again with that ridiculous tone again. I do hope you realize that I can, and will, do anything to keep you from harming my master, as I would imagine you doing for your own." I left to my door. "Good day sir. I do hope you now understand." I shut the door behind me. This time there was no inconvenience as I heard it click shut.

_Damn that butler. Damn the whole lot of them to Hell. I don't need their help or pity. I will get out of here on my own, with my own skill, and intelligence. I don't need them. I don't need Lady Jen either. I damn her as well. I damn them all. Damn all these annoying human beings and demons to Hell._ Another voice spoke.

"Now you don't actually mean that. You know you need, and want, them, their help, and yes. Even their pity." I snarled. _Just shut up. I don't need your senseless talk. Not now anyways. _I walked forward._  
><em>

I left the front hall in annoyance and irritation running through my mind.

I came back to Lady Jen's study. Something unexpected happened as I turned the door knob. "I'm so happy! Can you believe it Navrant? I've been invited to have tea with the Phantomhives! What an honor!" She addressed me by the name she picked for me. She does pick one for all of her servants. Mine was french. Meaning literally, 'pathetic.' I found it to be a distasteful, yet somehow fitting name.

"Well, that's nice My lady. Although you do remember your other plans. Correct?" She just smiled into my shoulder as she hugged me tighter. "Of course, but we can just cancel the meeting with my sister and the duke to go. Can't we? Please Navrant? Please?" She pleaded trying to look innocent.

"We can, but the duke probably wont ask again, and your sister..." I trailed off in thoughts of her older sister. "Don't worry about them! I think I would much rather meet the Phantomhives and be scolded then not meet them and be put through a bore." She droned on.

My thoughts were a rumbled mess. It was hard to process even a single detail. My main concern was having to meet that butler again, and how did he get to My Lady that quickly? This is so twisted...

_That annoying demon! How dare he! I specifically told him not to come near my master, and what does he do? Calls my master without my approval!_ My thoughts came harshly as I showed a worried face on the outside and a scowl on the inside.

"Alright then. I have to obey. You are my mistress after all." She smiled and pecked my lips quickly. "This is going to be grand Navrant! Just grand indeed!" She twirled around the room.

I placed a finger to my lips. _She must be happy to do that. She never shows any affection towards her servants. To her, a kiss is a symbol of gratitude. I never thought I would see the day when that happened. Much less to me..._ My thoughts trailed. I thought my head was already mixed up. Now I'm even more confused.

"I must give a good impression to the Earl." She sang around the room, "I get to meet the Earl~. The Earl Phantomhive~!" She feel into her chair. She spun. The Lady really acted like a child. She's only 20, so I would say that she hasn't matured much in the years. I've seen her grow, lose family, hurt others, I've seen her life through. I might end up seeing her whole life if I stay here much longer in wonder.

* * *

><p>After a minor amount of servants came and calmed the mistress, on my call, she sat in her chair. Still staring at her god awful paperwork.<p>

"Navrant." She commanded. "Yes, my Lady?"

"I order you to get my carriage ready to meet the Queen. I still have to go to that engagement." I reached for the pocket watch in my coat. "But My Lady, it's still only...almost time. Never mind then. I will go prepare your ride, My Lady." I bowed. "What did I tell you? I said to curtsy rather than bow. It's improper for a Lady to bow." She sighed as if I was ignorant to what she had earlier said. "Oh, but My Lady. You've given me a uniform meant for the opposing gender. I can't exactly curtsy in a tail coat." I gestured to the black suit I wore. "Just grab the tails of the coat and you should be fine. Besides, I don't have enough uniforms for everyone of the females to gain a females uniform. Be thankful it's not male's uniforms that I ran out of..." She trailed. I must say I am thankful for that one, but that doesn't mean I should still have to curtsy.

"As you wish, My Lady." I attempted the 'tail coat curtsy.' It turned out more successful then I had imagined it to be.

I made my way gracefully out the door and down the stairs, yet again.

The double doors opened with a outstanding creak. I took few steps outside before noticing something off. My glare averted to my side, only to see a white dog with ruffled fur sitting in our yard...staring at me. I paced to the still creature. "And just what are you doing here?" I sat on one knee as I petted the dog. "Woof! Woof!" He barked as I scratched behind his ears. "Shush pup." I commanded with an index finger extended over my lips. "You don't want the Lady Jen to hear you. She hates dogs. If she finds you she'll have you dead. Now hush." The dog obeyed and shook it's head. "What a cute animal. Though, whose are you?" I reached for his collar. "Hm? Well this is odd. I've never seen something like this before." I took a closer look. "Something looks odd to me about this collar. You?"

"Yeah. But it's not like I would tell you."

"That's not fair." I whined at the voice. "Oh well..." I sighed. "Well you better get home dog, or else your master will probably miss you. More than mine would miss me." As I stood the dog began to growl at me. "Huh?" I moved over away. "What's wrong with..." Before I could finish, the dog jumped at me. "Agh! Hey!" I ran towards the front gates. My speed kept me ahead, but the creature was running abnormally fast. "What the bloody Hell is going on here? First I meet a butler whose really a demon, and now this! What is this creature anyways?" I reached the gates. "Finally!" I gasped as I pushed as hard as my frail body would let me to get the doors open. "Open...open darn it all!" The gates creaked atrociously as I squeezed through them. As expected, the dog followed. As it ran out I ran back in, leaving the dog on the outside and me on the inside. "Now to shut it." I whispered to myself harshly. Grasping the iron with all the strength I could muster I pulled the over-sized gates shut. I fell.

Looking down at my hands I saw the rust rubbing off on them and the trembling of them from having used all my muscle. _I need to get one of the others to get that rust fixed._ I thought as I stood and walked back to where the carriage should be.

* * *

><p>Lavi's POV<p>

"Pluto! Pluto!" I called. _The first day I'm ordered to keep watch of the dog and I end up losing him. Just my luck. _"Pluto! Hey! PLUTO! PLUTO!" I yelled some more.

My yelling stopped as I saw a mound of white running towards me. "Pluto!" I yelled happily. Dramatically I ran to the dog. "Oh Pluto! I missed you so much!" I ran and almost hugged the dog before he jumped on me and licked my face. "Hey, Pluto. I know it's nice to see each other again, but could you get off. This is kind of awkward when your in your human form..." He paused and jumped off. "Thanks." I leaned down and petted his head. "You know, for a part human man you really do make one adorable dog." He barked in response. But something was different. "Hey Pluto boy," I sat on the ground beside him.

"What's that in you mouth?"

His mouth opened wide for me to see. "Ah...that's awfully strange. I wonder what happened?" I tilted my head confused as I looked at my discovery. I asked aloud to myself,

"Who wears a cat collar around here?"

"Lavi! I hope you haven't lost track of that dog again!" I heard Bard call from the whole in the kitchen wall that we've been working on. It's almost full. Just a few more bricks left. "I haven't! Coming!" I ran with Pluto to Bard.

_Still...who around this area wheres a cat collar. I've only met one person like that, and they don't live in this estate. Unless..._ I glanced at Pluto. _Maybe he went there..._ My thought stayed in my head the rest of the run to Bard. What a long run...

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Alrighty then! Sorry this chapter was so short this time. I promise to make the next one longer. So please read more of the story, "Which way the bell rings," and review. Thanks!<p>

Love, your author,

Akiho13 =^-^=


	3. WARNING: Rewrite

**It is Happening**

Yes, indeed, this is happening now. I am rewriting this story as well as many other fan fiction I have written. As I look back on them, I realize that I cannot continue my stories when they are written so terribly already (was still in Junior High when most of them were written). Nonetheless, I do plan to keep writing my stories.

First though, I will be deleting the stories all together. This won't happen though until I've rewritten the chapters, that way anyone who has recently read these stories won't be left unknowing of the change, nor will anyone else for that matter.

Once I have them all rewritten, I will post the rewrite as a new story all together. The title will remain the same so there is no confusion and it will be easy to find. I don't want to simply replace the chapters with these old stories simply because one, it is too much trouble, and two, the rest of the already crappily written chapters are still there.

Anyways, do you all get my point?

Get it? Got it? Good.

So, along with that, here is the list of fan fiction that will be rewritten (this is being posted on each of my "to be remade" stories):

* * *

><p><em>Fire Really Does Burn<em> - anime based Black Blood Brothers fan fiction

_Perfect Children_ - manga based Soul Eater fan fiction

_Rusty Innocence, Corroded Friendship_ - manga based -Man fan fiction

_Which Way the Bell Rings_ - anime based Black Butler fan fiction

_Shadow Witch_ - The Forbidden Game fan fiction (only slight editing, not a full rewrite)

_And Again Comes the Hunger Games_ - movie based The Hunger Games fan fiction (mainly editing)

_Ikebukuro's Journey_ - parody based Durarara! side fan fiction (based on my main fan fiction that has yet to be fully written and published)

_Cosplay Chaos _- manga/parody AU based -Man co-write fan fiction (will be published on a joint account written by Tiryn and myself. The link is at the top of my profile page)

* * *

><p>So yeah, that's that. Unless it says "editing" beside it, you can assume that even the story line will be changed in the fan fictions. As nerve wracking as that may be, this is something I feel I must do before writing more. I do apologize for the inconvenience.<p>

To those reading this fiction, I encourage you to read the others listed above if you know the genre.

Also, a little side note, I am taking any suggestions and ideas from you guys! If you have any plot ideas or side characters you would like to donate to these stories, PM me about it and if they are used, I'll credit you in the disclaimer.

I'm really excited to see any ideas you guys may have, so don't be shy! Funny, dramatic, even horror or romance oriented, I don't mind any sort of ideas~

Also, if you wish to donate an OC, they will most likely be a side character. Here are the rules to that:

* * *

><p>-I need a name, age, gender, race, and any other information you wish to give me on the character, as well as which story they would go in.<p>

-Being OP (over powered) is such a large no that I shouldn't have to mention it.

-May have a past with an OC or Cannon, though I must approve of it for story's sake.

-Must fit the universe of which fiction they are being placed into.

Antagonists:

-May win a fight or two and become a large antagonist depending on which fan fiction and how good they are.

Protagonists:

-Will more than likely be only a side character. Sorry, but unless this is for a story with only one or two OCs already in it (such as _Which Way the Bell Rings _or _Perfect children_) then there really isn't enough room in the initial storyline. If you wish for them to be more than a side character, I will require much reasoning as to why that should happen in the PM.

* * *

><p>As for any more information, the "to be deleted and not redone" story is <em>As the Hands of Time Turn, <em>a Summer Wars fan fiction.

If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please leave a review. They are greatly appreciated. Along with that, please PM any ideas or OCs that you wish to contribute.

Thank you for reading this! I do hope none of you are too disappointed in me. Sorry for any trouble, and thanks again for reading!

-Akiho Shire-


End file.
